Alternatively-fueled motor vehicles, i.e. those which operate solely or partially on a fuel other than gasoline or diesel fuel, are proliferating. Many such alternate fuel vehicles use fuel injectors that draw fuel from a tank that stores the alternate fuel in a highly pressurized, normally gaseous state. It is known to use a pressure regulator to control fuel pressure supplied to the fuel injectors, wherein the pressure regulator attempts to maintain a constant outlet pressure as tank pressure varies and/or as fuel flow rate varies. Existing pressure regulators, however, are typically disposed remotely from corresponding tanks. Consequently, relatively heavy-duty, thick-walled fuel lines are required between a particular tank and pressure regulator. Furthermore, existing pressure regulators suffer either in that there is some rise or drop of outlet pressure (called droop) over the range of tank pressures and/or the range of flow rates, or in that they have to use multiple stages of pressure reduction. The latter are relatively complex, costly, and unreliable.